


Pull Me In, Pull Me Closer

by Ariesjette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Breeding, Car Sex, Caught, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Facial, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Incest, M/M, Oh nos, Older Man/Younger Man, Parking lot fucking, Piss kink, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Secret Relationship, Sweat, Tumblr Prompt, gape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: STILES SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS!!! Agent McCall and stiles meet agian and things go EXACTLY to plan...





	Pull Me In, Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt. I know the Jeep isnt as big as I imagine it but I'm not a car gay. Thanx to Issac. This was a weird one to write cuz I didnt know if I wanted pure sex or fluff too... anyway ENJOY

He shouldn't be doing this! He really shouldn't be doing this!!! Agent McCall is Scott's father. But he was always suited up with his hair done. Stiles had to keep from drooling during his interrogations with Agent McCall. But after one joke too far about a Cavity search, Stiles felt the cold metal of the interrogation desk on his chest as he felt the searing heat of Agent McCall's cock in him. Every time they talked privately the situation devolved into rough fucking. 

Stiles was always a little on edge whenever he shared the room with the McCall men. Scott always heard Stiles' heart race when his dad was with them and assumed it was due to the unanswerable questions that swirled around Beacon Hills. Little did Scott know it was Stiles’ fear of Scott finding out he was banging his dad.

Stiles met agent McCall after practice in the parking lot. Stiles waited in his jeep anxiously. A black car pulled up next to his and there he was, his best friend's father. He looked so fucking hot. The day had gotten to him. Hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, tie undone, dress shirt untucked, he looked a mess, he looked fucking sexy. Stiles loved the look of a untidy suit, it was some how sexier. Stiles too was messy. He was sweaty and still in uniform. 

Agent McCall got into the car. He took in the scent of a teenage boy. Stiles took in the new scent of the agent. They sat in absolute silence for 5 seconds, processing what they were doing. In an instant they were making out. Agent McCall started unbuttoning his shirt. Stiles felt the stubble of the man on his smooth skin. Agent McCall had his hand around Stiles' head as the kissed. He pulled away and motioned for the back of the car. 

No way. No way in fucking hell. Stiles couldn't imagine he'd be having sex with Scott’s father in the school parking lot in the boot of his jeep. This was surreal and so so sexy. Stiles in his excitement wormed thought the car to the boot. Agent McCall got out and opened the boot. Stiles was already out of his sweaty top. Agent McCall smirked naughtily. The moles and freckled on Stiles’ pale body was absolutely lust inducing for the older man. "Sir can you Uuh lick my nips again. I loved it the other time…" Stiles said with feigned innocence.

"Rafael…call me Rafael but I guess I also like sir a little." McCall was conflicted in what he wanted; he didn't want Stiles to feel the age gap by calling him something honorific but he also found it super sexy. What ever Stiles wanted…. Rafael fell onto Stiles’ chest and suctioned onto the small beige nipple. Stiles moaned and ran his fingers through Raf's hair. Raf tasted and smelled the teens sweat. He remembers doing lacrosse on the same field a few decades ago. He licked up into Stiles’ moist lightly haired pits. Raf too a deep breath. Stiles’ scent was sharp, it was definitely 'teen' in nature. Like coffee grounds but a lot more acidic. McCall licked and nuzzled the smelly pit. Stiles moaned and writhed under the taller man. They made out after, Stiles tasting his sweat and Raf tasting stiles again. 

Raf kissed down Stiles’ skinny body to his hairy trail. Raf nuzzled the trail. Raf slowly pulled down the loose maroon pants to get to Stiles’ dick. Stiles was normal, 6.5 inches and moderately thick. McCall sniffed around the dense public hair. For an instant that reminded Stiles of Scott and he filled with guilt. It melted away when Raf licked his balls. He shut his hazel eyes and was consumed by pleasure. Raf's tongue was dexterous. He sucked each ball, savouring the musk and sweat of it on his tongue. He then latched onto Stiles’ hard cock head. Stile let's out a semi scream realising where they are. Raf took the cock in his mouth and sucked gently. “Oh fuck oh fuck. Daddy Oh. My Gahhhh” Stiles being very talkative irl was just as mouthy in bed. Raf was fucking fantastic at this. Stiles just took it in. 

Stiles' eyes shot open. Fuck he had to piss. "Stop! Stop! I need to piss!" He urged. Rafael looked him straight in the eye and took more of Stiles' in. Stiles knew what Rafael wanted but he felt weird pissing in his best friend's father's mouth… then again stiles did drink the cum that made Scott so… Stiles pissed slowly into Rafael's mouth. The sound of hard swallowing reverberated. Stiles was overcome. 

When Stiles was done McCall popped off and licked his lips. “Sweet... must be all the sugar you eat” he said with a smile. 

“Eat me out sir… I mean Raf” Stiles pleaded. His eyes puppy dog, he wanted this. Raf wasn't doing to deny. He turned Stiles’ over and ate out the pink, sweat sticky hole. Rafael's tongue was deep in Stiles. With a deft tongue like this Stiles wonders how Melissa could leave him. Long licks and jabs opened Stiles hole. Raf rubbed his thumb on the rim. Stiles was groaning in ecstasy. 

"Get up you need to undress me!" Raf ordered, getting up. His dick, solid in his dress pants. Stiles scrambled to his knees. Even on his knees in the Jeep he was a little shorter than Rafael. Stiles kissed Raf. He took off the shirt, Raf now in his stained tank top. Stiles licked his lips. He kissed Raf's bulging bicep. He moved into the hairless pit. Raf while not being the epitome of hygiene, shaved his pits, only to avoid the pit stains (and excessive deodorant that he hated wearing, he liked it natural) in his line of work. Stiles preferred hairy pits like Scott's, but this was an interesting experience. Stiles' face was soaked with the sweat from the pit, the lack of hair left the sweat to pool on the skin. Stiles loved the taste. It was some how more intense. Stiles sucked on the skin hard enough to leave a hickey. The scent was musky and a bit like wet leather. Stiles made sure his face was coated in the sweat. He moved onto to the brown nipples on the lightly haired bronze chest. Stiles' hands roamed the muscle back of his best friend's father. Rafael's head fell back in pleasure. Stiles was great at this. Stiles chewed and tongued the bud. Stiles loved pleasing the bigger man. 

Raf was so hard. He shoved Stiles off his nip, it stung as stiles was mid nibble. Stiles fell back. He was so lust filled. He looked naughty. He lifted his legs to expose his pretty hole. Raf would describe the boy in this position as plain wrong. He salivated at Stiles' demeanour. Stiles bit his lip hard, eyes half closed in pleasure with a smirk on his blushing face. Raf growled. He fucking growled as he pounced on stiles, body lining up perfectly. His tip brushed against the high schoolers hole. He kissed Stiles' neck. His left hand grabbed his dick and positioned it to enter stiles. 

Stiles felt the tip in him. Flared and sticky. Raf's head rested on the car's floor. Stiles sucked in. Raf slowly pushed. Inch by inch. When he was close to balls deep, Stiles being impatient pushed his ass back and swallowed the dick. Raf hitched. Stiles gave the cutest smile when Raf looked at him. He was excited to have Scott’s dad in him. 

"Fucking fuck me daddy! Fuck my ass. Split me. I want it." Stiles knew what he could do. He knew how easy it was to manipulate Raf. He whispered raunchy nothings into Rafael's ear, though his grit teeth. While Raf pounded his sticky hole. Stiles' pale cock was oozing Precum. Raf and stiles were chest to chest. The combination of their musk filled the Jeep. Raf kissed Stiles' neck. Stiles' eyes were shut and mouth hung open just feeling all of Raf. 

Raf was fucking hard. The Jeep rocked to Raf's rhythm. Stiles felt his gaping hole open wide. Stiles bit his lip as he took in the sensation of the veins on Rafael's cock against his rim. Stiles' breath hitched when Raf added a finger in Stiles' ass. Stiles was very full. Raf hit all his spots. 

"I- hnng- I'm cummmmming!!!" Stiles whined. He pushed back greedily onto Rafael's thick cock. Stiles cummed onto Rafael's sexy trail and on his belly. Raf moaned when he felt the hot spunk shoot on him.  
He was reinvigorated. His thrusts were shorter and harder. Stiles groans at the pace, over stimulated and hazy. 

Growled as he shot what felt like a gallon into Stiles. Raf twitched. The cum between the two became more tacky due to the friction. Stiles felt the rock solid cock soften slightly. They kissed intensely. "Such a good boy” Raf said then started nibbling on Stiles' ear.

"Fuck" 

Stiles and Raf shot up! 

"Ooooh fuck" the pained voice came from behind them. It was Scott. His lacrosse shorts at his knees his thick pink cock in his hands. He jacked off. Raf and stiles were caught off guard. Scott was dripping Precum. He looked desperate. He jacked off fast. Stiles and Raf shared a look. They walked over to the voyeur. Stiles knelt under Scott. Rafael was behind Scott. He whispered kinky words of encouragement (" he fucked your dad. We fucked. He's filled with the cum you came from. You best friend fucked me. I ate his hole. His ass tastes great. He loves to lick my feet. He loves my stinky pits."). Raf also rubbed over Scott’s sweat slick hole. 

Scott lost it when Raf brought the two fingers that sopped up the lacrosse star's sweat and musk up to his nose. After a long sniff of the musky fingers right in Scott’s ear Raf Said in a deep sexy voice “You smell great son” 

With that Scott painted Stiles' with raunchy cum. Raf pet Scott through his intense orgasm. Scott huffed and puffed afterward. He collapsed into his naked father's strong arms. Stiles and Raf kissed over Scott's face. Scott licked Stiles' chin where his cum was dripping from. They broke the kiss. Stiles went back to the Jeep's boot. Rafael sucked on Scott’s hairy pits. They were smelly and wet but were so tasty. Raf licked licking his own pits. Evidently he likes the McCall musk. When he was done Scott licked Rafael’s smooth wet pit. He loved the salt and tang. They kissed to share the musk between themselves. 

“It's a little weird but I kinda like it… we can't tell mom though” Scott said playfully as he tweaked his dad's nips. Rafael laughed. 

“Fuck I'm glad you don't want me dead for fucking your best friend” Raf sounded relieved. 

“As long as I'm a part of it sometimes I'm okay” Scott smirked. 

“How did you even get here?” Rafael asked as he backtracked. Him and stiles were obviously too involved in banging each other.

“Stiles said he'd meet me a little after Lacrosse, he didn't show so I went to his house then I came here. I could hear fucking from down the street, I smelled your Precum from a mile away. And I was just too fucking horny not to jack off…” Scott sounded half proud and half embarrassed. 

“Mr. McCall and Agent McCall it’s rude to keep horny fuckers like me waiting” Stiles said in an annoyingly stereotypical butler voice. He hiking up his legs to reveal his puffy, slightly gaping pink hole, oozing with McCall spunk. Scott and Rafael's mouths watered. As they took the few steps towards the pale horny boy Rafael leaned into Scott's ear.

“I may or may not have pissed a little in that cunt.” Scott’s face lit up at the idea. Scott kneeled. 

"Taste us…" the older McCall said pushing his son's head into Stiles' ass. A small wet fart escaped. Scott licked up his father's cum and his best friend's sweat. (And maybe some piss too) 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on my tumblr. Stinkloverdude.tumblr.com 
> 
> Hope you liked it. comment if you enjoyed it too.


End file.
